A Blend of The Moon
by DuskDay
Summary: Jack was known to destroy the evil wizard Pitch Black, now the time has come for him to go to Hogwarts. There he befriends Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. However Jack has always been pulled towards the shadows. The shadows whisper thing to him, make him want their strong embrace. A ROBTD Fanfic.
1. The First Ice

It was quite. Not even cricket could be heard. Completely motionless. Not even the wind chose to break the silence of the night. This was eternal peace, Kozmotis Pitchiner decided. But peace was boring, wasn't it? The looming men started towards the house. The peace's little infinity was about to break. Kozmotis reached the back door, his hand slowly rested of the rusted door handle. His eyes darted to the lock. Soundlessly, he whipped out his wand. Black shadows emerged and filtered into the small lock hole; it only took seconds for the door to be opened. He entered the home, not bothering to close the door, and glanced around. His golden eyes scanned the area as he walked into the living area. Pitchiner's eyes darted around the room and he turned back around. He made his way around the rest of the first floor. Confirming that all must be upstairs he stopped and glanced at the layout of the stairs. It was too risky. Surely they knew he was coming and had some sort of ambush ready. Kozmotis grinned. He would have to make them come down. He grabbed a vase of a table and let it fall to the ground. A loud crash echoed throughout the house. He slipped into the shadows and waited. Silence. Not a move was heard. Kozmotis frowned. Had they evacuated? No, it wasn't possible that news had reached them so fast as if to give them enough time to run. But then it happened. It was almost unnoticeable, the soft creak of a foot on the upstairs. Pitchiner smiled, his pointy teeth slipping over his gray tinted lips. The game was about to start. The creaks became a tad louder and then disappeared altogether. There was a moment of silence and the house became dark again. Had they gone back to sleep? "No", Pitchiner thought, he could hear the soft protests of the stairs as if someone was sneaking down. A soft light suddenly filled the stairway. Pitch watched carefully, moving towards the side of the stairs, his wand ready. A shadow appeared and shortly after a woman came into view. Pitichiner dropped his hand, his eyes wide in surprise. The women advanced down the stairs, her long nightgown draping her perfectly. As she stepped of the final step her blue eyes roamed the room. Her wand emitted bluish cracks of ice but kept the light all the same. Kozmotis slipped further into the shadows but as he did so the women whipped her head in his direction. She was here? But why, she couldn't possibly be the boy's mother-

"Who's there?!"

She had noticed the open door. Damn it. He should of closed it.

The darkness answered her. The women glared and moved closer towards the shadowy corner of the stairs. She leaned forward, her wand ready. All of the sudden golden eyes stared into icy blue ones.

"Long time no see darling."

The women screamed and whipped an icy blast at the shadows. It crashed against the wall, but the man was no longer there.

"now snowflake that wasn't a very nice way to greet a friend." was whispered into the blond's ear.

The women turned and shot another blast.

"Kozmotis! Come out!"

Out of the darkness that surrounded the women Kozmotis emerged, snickering.

"Oh how much i have missed you."

The blond stepped back.

"What are you doing here!"

"Work. However I can ask you the same thing."

The tall man unexpectedly sprinted forward and pushed the lady against the wall. She squirmed and yelled, kicking her legs at the cloak that the man wore.

"Let me go! Stop!"

Pitchiner smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"you always were so cold."

The blond twisted in his touch, the revolting touch shocked the women.

"you know i missed you."

She stared straight ahead,her attempts to regain movement unstopable, unable to answer.

"my best partner..."

She spat at him.

"...just let me fall like that..."

She began to push at the man. "Kozmotis get off."

"..she left me.."

The blond began to panic. She attempted to flick her hand at the men, but he held both her wrists against the wall.

"..to die."

The last words were mumbled against her skin.

Pitichiner raised his head and stared deep into her eyes. Then he smiled cruelly.

"Ah but we are still friends yes?"

The blonde stared wide eyed, her struggles slightly creasing.

"..and as friends..."

Pitchiner stepped back and raised his wand.

"I came to get other things done. But i believe i can spare you some time. Honestly I thought you were dead, i searched for you, you known."

His eyes hardened

"to return the favor."

Her body finally beginning to come back to life, she thrust her wand up-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Black threads of shadows rushed at the women and began to cover her. Black sand swirrled around her legs and crawled up her body. Desperation filled her eyes and she began to scream.

"PITCHINER! PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY!"

The sand swirled and began to climb up her face and her braid.

"PLEASE, I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!"

Kozmotis stood still and quiet, surveying as his old partner was being eaten away.

The blond reached out towards him.

"PLEASE DON'T HARM HIM!"

Pitchiner grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh darling but i must follow my plan. He moved towards the disappearing sand covered lady.

"And how wonderful it is knowing that at the same time i will be destroying what you seem to love." he hissed

Pitchiner's eyes locked with Baby blue as he whispered his final words to the lady.

"So goodbye..."

The last of the women disappeared under the sand.

"Elsa."

As he spoke the words he raised his hand and with a thrust, clenched his fist. As he did so the sand burst and the room fell dark again. Silence filled the air. A soft tear ran down a gray cheek. Then a wail was heard. A baby's cry. Pitchiner's eyes hardened.

He turned and headed up the stairs. He had work to be done.

The man confidently made his way up and upon reaching the second floor he stopped and listened to the wails. The seemed to be muffled and choppy, as if they were forcefully covered. Pitchiner frowned. So they were not alone. The cries were now gone. His time was running out, Pitchiner sprinted forward and began to thrust open every door and attacked every room with his shadows. There was only one room left after his search. The dark man smiled and softly placed his hand on the nob. Turning it he omitted shadows from his wand. He pushed the door open.

Nothing. No one. Pitchiner huffed.

"Come now, you don't expect me to believe you're not here?" His shadows flooded the room, searching every corner. One of the shadowy tentacles reached up to the fire place and in response there was a yell.

"GET OFF!"

The man's eyes twinkled and he pulled out a red headed girl from the chimney and held her above him, his tentacles spinning around the girl. She was clutching a rag from with soft whimpers could be heard.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she cried, attempting to kick at the shadows.

Pitchiner raised and eyebrow.

"Anna, it's a pleasure."

"Like hell it is!" the feisty redhead cried.

"i do believe your have something that belongs to me."

Anna didn't answer instead she began whispering to herself.

"What's that now? Speak up i can't hear-"

A blast of white light sprang from the girl and Pitchiner's shadows sprung back, burned but her light. Taking advantage of the man's confusion, Anna bent over the wailing bundle and began chanting again. Pitchiner regained himself and stood up, wiping his face, which got slightly dirty and bruised a he fell back during the explosion.

"Why you've gotten better."

The man moved forward, hands behind his back. Anna didn't move, she kept chanting.

"However you're still a bother."

Pitchiner pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Anna didn't turn instead she leaned down and kissed the baby, a tear running down her cheek. The baby 's wailing calmed down and his brown hair began to turn white the moment her lips left his head.

"Goodbye-"  
"Avada Kedavra!"


	2. The first Whispers

"JACK FROST, YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Ahh, so General Winter was up. Wonderful.

"Frost! You open this door this instant and make me breakfast!"

This kind hearted command was accompanied by a loud crash of a bottle. Most likely Vodka. Stanley Overland was more of a vodka man at heart. Well, technically- he didn't have a heart, so that actually didn't make much sense.

Jack rolled over on his side and blinked open his eyes.

Clearly, life was hard for a white suburban boy living in the privileged town of Burgess.

Jack momentarily considered hiding back under the covers. He wasn't ready to face the world yet, not that anyone cared.

"FROST DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU OUT!" the voice of his adopted father boomed from down the hall.

Groaning, Jack slithered out from under his covers and sat up. He glanced around his room, looking around for the clothes he thought he'd picked out last night.

Room. Not an accurate description of what Jack was oh- so generously situated in. It was essentially a cupboard, under the stairs. The Jack's "room" was composed of his bed and a couple shelves, not to mention the small, flickering light that hung above his head. General Winter said that he could not afford anything else, he needed to save money- for more important things. Like vodka.

Still dazed, Jack managed to pluck some clothes of the floor and dress quickly. He glanced in the mirror that hung on his door before pushing it open and entering the Overland household's hallway. Closing the door quietly behind him, he forced a small grin on his face and proceeded to the kitchen. He eased his way past the broken glass in the doorway, that must have been the crashing noise that woke him up. At least this time he didn't have a bottle broken against his head, like last week.

As Jack entered the kitchen, he ducked out of habit, just in case a bottle would come crashing at him. It did.

Baby blues met empty hazels.

Stanley Overland, or as he preferred to be called, General Winter was slumped in the kitchen chair, arm still hanging in front from throwing the bottle. Long locks of dirty blond hair fell upon his eyes. He was dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"I want pancakes, lots of sugar and make sure to add beer into the mixture." He mumbled.

Jack stood motionless as his gaze swept over the kitchen. It seemed that General Winter had gotten his payment because the table was knocked over and bottles were scattered over the floor.

The boy glanced back at General Winter and then at the clock. It was seven in the morning, no wonder Jack was half awake..

Winter, who was getting impatient, drummed his fingers on the chair handles and braked out at Jack.

"WELL GET A MOVE ON BOY!"

Snapping to attention, Jack smiled weakly and turned to the kitchen. Actually seven was good. Seven meant that Meghan was still asleep. However, seven meant that he had little time before school to clean himself- he'd better work quick. Jack opened the refrigerator and searched for milk and butter. He turned to the sink to pull out a clean bowl, but what he saw caused him to whip his hand back. It was a red lace thong carefully displayed on the faucet.

Biting his lip jack reached for his spoon. Jack hated when his "father" brought women home, not only did they leave the house smelling like cheap perfume, but they always left their clothes everywhere. Carefully picking up the garment Jack turned back to General Winter and forced a smile.

"Sir..."

Winter, upon seeing the garment, smirked and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Yes Frost, what seems to be the problem?" he asked in a sickening purr.

Fidgeting under Winter's piercing gaze, Jack mumbled "nothing" as he dropped the garment to the floor and kicked it towards Winter.

Winter snickered.

After he finished his duties, Jack rushed upstairs to wake Meghan. Once the groggy five year old was awake, Jack laid out her outfit and handed her her lunch.

"Remember, Jaime will be here to take you to daycare soon, try not to disturb Dad." Jack warned softly.

Meghan rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Jack's heart melted. In this shit hole, Meghan was the only thing that kept him from running away.

"Jack will you play with me when you get back?" the five year old asked.

Jack laughed and ruffled the girl's chestnut colored hair.

"Sure thing kiddo , make sure you wash your teeth before you leave as well." He said.

Kissing her head as a goodbye, Jack pounced out of the room and headed for the door. Grabbing his backpack that lay abandoned by the air vent, the tall boy looked for his shoes. They were nowhere to be seen. Groaning, Jack retreated back to the kitchen. Again, he was met with his adoptive father.

Winter, who miraculously somehow transformed from a drunk slob to a clean cut businessman, was sipping coffee(most likely, spiked with vodka). Sometimes Jack wondered how Winter could change so fast. At home he was the devil, but the moment he stepped out of the house he was Mr. Perfect, Mr. Dependable, Mr. Rolemodel. Jack constantly got reminded by people of all kinds that he should be grateful to be adopted by such a an wonderful man. Whenever people told him that, he wanted to punch them in the face.

Upon seeing Jack, Winter growled out a hissy "What."

"Where are my shoes?" Jack asked.

Winter sneered and put down his coffee cup.

"Your pancakes didn't have enough alcohol, and due to your stupid mistake, I now have a god damn headache. "

Jack internally groaned.

"...So as punishment go without shoes like the homeless boy you deserve to be."

Jack resisted the urge to flick him off.

Hiding his rage behind a sugary fake smile Jack turned on his heel and walked out of the house, barefoot.

As he proceeded down the sidewalk Jack pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts, hoping that if he called someone they could drive him to school.

It wasn't a shock when no one picked up.

Jack signed and stuck his phone in his pocket as he turned the corner.

Life indeed was hard.

Jack was very confused to find mail addressed to him. He never received mail, there was no one to receive it from.

The carefully wrapped letter was snugly tucked in the mail box, the words, "_For Jack Overland Frost" _peeking out.

It seemed like a nice letter too; it had a red wax mark and and a velvet ribbon tied around it. Jack stepped back into the house and closed the door with his foot, his eyes never leaving the letter. Winter was not back from work yet and Meghan was still at daycare, so Jack was free to explore the contents of the letter comfortably. Slowly he began peeling at the corners as he made his way into the living room. Once he managed to pull the letter free, Jack's eyes skimmed its pages with disbelief.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Overland-Frost,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Jack blinked.

Wow, people really must have had a lot of time on their hands to go around mailing stupid shit like this.

Flipping the pages over, he searched for a spot that said "HA, IT'S A JOKE!" or something along those lines.

He never found it.

Snorting, Jack crumbled the mail and tossed it into the fireplace.

He wasn't going to fall for this junk.


End file.
